It Started With A Ball
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Hermione has been lying to everyone. She's a werewolf/werecat/kistune/witch hybrid princess.But not only is she a princess she's also a pureblood. Now she finds out the Pureblood Ball is being hosted at Hogwarts.How is she going to keep her secret? And what happens when the Slytherins specifically Draco Malfoy find out the Mudblood they have been bullying is a pureblood princess?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione POV

You've got to be kidding me! The Pureblood Ball is being hosted at Hogwarts. This is bad, really really bad.

You're probably wondering what's the Pureblood ball and what I'm freaking out about it so much. Well you see I've sorta been lying well not really lying just not telling the whole see I'm really a pureblood, not a pureblood witch but I'm a pureblood werewolf/wercat/kitsune/witch hybird. But of course no one knows my secret except my family and the people of Mystic Falls.

Oh and just so you're wondering no I'm not a citizen I'm the princess. So now onto the Pureblood Ball. The Pureblood Ball is a ball for all pureblood magical creatures. You're probably thinking how are you a pureblood when you are all these different species of creatures. Well in my world it doesn't matter if your all these different types of creatures, the only way your not a pureblood is if you are part human.

So back to the Ball. Its bad that means the whole kingdom is coming. The kingdom is made up of faires,angels,werewols,nekos, ,inu youkai demons etc. The whole kingdom is made up of purebloods.

Dumbledoore's booming voice snapped me out of my thought. "The pureblood guests will receive their invitations sometime today" he said. I could see his eyes twinkling as he scanned the room but as his eyes met my gaze he had this look...like he knows something.

Psst I don't need an invitation. Its mandatory for the King, Queen, Prince and Princess to be at the Ball but for some reason they still send us and by us I mean the Royal family invitations . I think its to remind us we have no choice but to go and we can't skip it.

Harrison and I try to skip it every year but they send us our bloody invitations making us remember its mandatory and mom and daddy would ground us if we don't go. Now your probably thinking who's Harrison well he's my brother but not only mt brother, my twin brother. Although were twins we have some difference such as eye color, hair color, skin color and height. While both of our eyes are blue(but that's when I'm in my true form) his is a lighter blue but not as light as daddy's. Also I am a little paler than he is and while his hair is black my hair is a pinkish/reddish brown. And as for height well he's taller than me and he really likes to tub that in my face but I still love him for it.

Birds squawking brought me out of my thoughts. I guess the mails here. Then my bird Sapphire came with two letter. Sapphire is a beautiful white bird completely white and she has the family crest on her forehead. Our family crest was a crescent moon with a silver gem somewhere along the rounded part. But back to the was gold and had beautiful decoration on it and I'm guessing that one was my invitation. Unlike all the other pureblood invitation which were silver the Royal families invitation was other looked simple but beautiful at the same time and it also had the family crest on it so I'm guessing it was from my family.

I took the letters from Sapphire. She looked at me and then i realized how much I missed her.

"Thanks Sapph" I told her.

"Your welcome Rena" she replied back in royal mystic. It's our language, every royal magical creature can speak it and since Sapph is my bird she can speak it too. But the non-royals have mystic which we can also understand and speak.

Sapph flew away back to the castle her white wings looking majestic,beautiful and absolutely breathtaking but not before I took the letters from her. I could tell everyone was shocked that I had a bird especially a beautiful one at that but I could tell Harry,Ron and Ginny were surprised the most because they are my "best friends" and that should have known I had a bird. But I just ignored them and started reading the letter from my family. The letter read

Dear Mia/Rena  
>I"m sure by now you know the Pureblood Ball is being held at your school. Were sorry baby. The council wanted it to be held somewhere other than the council and since Hogwarts almost as big as the castle and the only place big enough to hold all the guest and citizens they called Dumbledoor and asked him if the ball could be hosted there and Dumbledoor being Dumbledoor accepted. It seems like the pureblood at your school will just have to learn your were so sorry about this.<br>Sincerely  
>Mom, Daddy and Harry<br>P.S. Maybe you find your mate- Mom  
>P.S.S Don't find your mate- Daddy and Harry<p>

Ugh i hate it when mom talks about me finding my mate and then Daddy and Harry start getting me

I looked around and saw that every Slytherin pureblood and some other purebloods from other houses had invitation envelopes. Gosh I cant believe a group of Slyherins are going to find out me secret they'll probably use it to blackmail me. But I'm not all that worried because if they threaten me with my secret I'll order them no to tell. Every creature except my mate submits to me and listens to what I say even if they don't want to. But I don't like taking people's free will away from them so I try not to use it that much.

"Okay" Dumbledoors loud voice broke me out of my trance again. "Everyone that's going the ball will be held Monday" he said.

So today Thursday and the ball will be held Monday. I started doing the math in my head. So that gives me four days. I looked at the Slytherin table and saw that they were looking at my invitation. I could see the light bulbs going off in their heads. They started whispering. using my werewolf hearing I heard

"Why does that mudblood have an invitation to the Pureblood Ball" I could tell it was Malfoy that stupid ferret.

"I don't know but were going to find out why that mudbloood has an invitation to the Pureblood Ball" can you guess who that was? You guessed it Pansy the pug faced bitch.

The bell rang signalling that breakfast was over. I gathered my bag and my books and exited the Great Hall with Malfoy and his gang following. Everyone was scrambling their way to class and minutes later I realized that the hall was empty except for me and this hot ass guy. I'm guessing he was in Slytherin and Malfoy and his gang went to class to cover for him. I mean a bunch of Slyhterin not going to class that's fishy.

Bringing me out of my thoughts the hot ass Slytherin pushed me up against the wall. His eyes started to turn onyx and he reeked of veela. So he was trying to use his allure on me. I quickly sized him up and like i said he was HOT but he didn't look like a threat. He had golden blond hair, he was about 5'8 and he had a well built lean body like a Quidditch player. I took a closer look at him and saw that this hot piece of Slytherin ass was Malfoy. Oh damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

Oh God, Malfoy.

By the looks of it he was trying to seduce the answers out of me.

" Well well well mudblood-" he all but purred " how did you get an invitation to the Pureblood Ball" Malfoy purred.

" I got it from Nonya, Nonya buisness" I replied. He looked surprised. Probably because his allure didn't work on me. Veela allure never work on me or anyone in my family or that matter. He started stuttering which was so unlike Malfoy.

I gave him an innocent expression and looked at him through my eyelashes. I looked in his eyes and saw strange emotions. Lust. Adoration. Love. Possessiveness. Want. Longing and more. It was weird becuase I only ever saw a veela stare like that at someone when they found their... No! No No No No No.

It can't be. He can't be.

I pushed past him and ran to class which was potions damn. We had potions with Slytherin so not only am I going to be late and have to deal with Snape but I have to be in the same class as Dra- I mean Malfoy. Well, damn doesn't Merlin love me.


End file.
